L'alliance renaît
by Arahila
Summary: A la demande de trois elfes haut placés et de Gandalf, la Communauté comptera un membre hostile qui apprendra à faire confiance aux personnes qui l'entourent...
1. Chapter 1

**L'alliance renaît **

**Chapitre 1 :**

L'histoire de l'Anneau commence là où l'alliance des hommes et des elfes fut à son apogée. Là où Isildur, roi mortel, trancha la main de Sauron et prit l'Anneau. Mais l'Anneau est traître et, avec le temps, il quitta Isildur et le tua. Les rois mortels se succédèrent et l'Anneau fut perdu et oublié. Ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'est qu'une toute petite personne du nom de Sméagol avait été trouvé par l'Anneau et le possédait...

À la même époque, un des descendants d'Isildur du nom d'Arathorn gouvernait le Gondor aussi bien que les rois d'antan. Mais malheureusement pour lui, les orcs attaquèrent en force et il fut tué au combat, laissant son peuple en pleurs et sans roi, mais surtout il laissa sa famille seule face à l'intendant. De jour en jour l'intendant éloigna la famille royale du trône et se proclama lui-même roi, puisque les enfants royaux étaient trop jeunes pour prendre place sur le trône et qu'une femme n'y avait pas sa place. Lors d'une journée des plus calmes au Gondor, un ami de la famille vint à la rencontre de l'intendant pour le prévenir qu'une attaque beaucoup plus puissante que la première arriverait sous peu et qu'elle viserait à tuer tous ceux qui un jour perpétueraient la lignée des hommes. L'intendant, trop sûr de lui et n'aimant pas le visiteur, ne le crut pas une seconde. Il se dit que si une attaque devait survenir il l'aurait vue arriver bien avant de recevoir la nouvelle, alors il ne prépara aucune contre-attaque et renvoya son hôte sans lui offrir de refuge pour la nuit. La reine, elle, crut le visiteur, et en lui confiant son fils elle lui fit promettre de veiller sur lui et de faire en sorte qu'il reste vivant, pour qu'enfin un roi accomplisse sa destinée au complet et que survive le Gondor à jamais... C'est ce que l'homme fit, mais avant il pria la reine de partir loin des terres des hommes pour qu'elle et sa fille puissent elles aussi vivre en paix et longtemps. Une fois les promesses faites, tous partirent dans des directions différentes, le visiteur avec le fils royal et la reine avec sa fille en direction de ses terres natales, où elle savait qu'elle serait très bien accueillie.

Plusieurs jours furent nécessaires à la reine et à sa fille pour arriver en sûreté. La petite n'étant pas habituée à galoper longuement, plusieurs haltes furent donc nécessaires. L'endroit où elles allaient se nommait _Lanta Imirin_, une terre ancienne et sacrée d'une lignée légendaire d'elfes, car bien sûr la reine était une elfe qui en épousant un mortel avait renoncé à son immortalité. Mais la grâce et la beauté accordée à tous les elfes par les Valars demeuraient en elle. Son père, immortel et gracieux encore que sage et patient, ne se fit pas prier pour serrer dans ses bras sa fille et sa petite-fille, qui lui ressemblait de plus en plus en vieillissant. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs parsemés de petites touches argentées, une beauté à couper le souffle et une sagesse qui ne demande qu'à se développer. Bien sûr, même si on possède de la famille sur cette terre on ne peut y rester que sur l'accord du maître des lieux, mais pour la reine ce fut chose facile : le roi étant un ancien ami d'enfance, elle fut acceptée sans difficulté.

Cinq longues et belles années avaient passé, et vu ce qui s'était déroulé en Gondor, la reine cacha à sa fille tout son passé pour mieux la protéger. Ainsi, pour elle et pour tout le peuple de _Lanta Imirin_, elle était princesse. Sa mère refaisait sa vie avec le roi, et la petite princesse avait maintenant dix ans. Elle était devenue encore plus belle qu'avant, ses cheveux toujours bien coiffés à la manière elfique étaient plus noirs et plus longs que jamais et ses mèches argentées faisaient ressortir la couleur nuit de ses yeux. Le roi, devenu pour elle un père des plus merveilleux, devait surveiller la plupart des jeunes elfes mâles qui bien sûr essayaient tout le temps de la courtiser...

Les années passèrent très vite pour elle, on lui apprenait presque tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir : l'histoire de son peuple, du monde, différentes langues et comment bien se comporter comme la princesse qu'elle était. La seule chose qu'on lui refusait à l'enseignement était tout ce qui nécessitait une arme ou de la magie. Elle aimait si bien apprendre qu'elle étudiait chaque jour pour devenir la meilleure, et c'est ce qu'elle devint. Un matin comme tous les autres, où la princesse révisait avec sa nourrice pour mieux répondre aux questions que sont 'père' lui poserait, les trompettes se firent entendre de partout, une bataille commençait. Ils coururent tous au palais, mais la cité était déjà envahie par des orcs et uruk-hai, qui réduisaient tout à feu et à sang. Mais la ville leur importait peu, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était tuer la dernière lignée des elfes, et ils se dirigèrent vers le palais qui était très bien défendu. Ils était tous tellement nombreux que la garde n'arrivait à rien. Le roi fut tué après plusieurs minutes de combat intensif, la reine subit le même sort en essayant de sauver sa fille, et la petite qui apparemment ne respirait plus fut laissée sous le corps de sa mère. Les orcs et uruk-hai s'en allèrent, ayant accomplit leur devoir.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le 2e chapitre qui commence… Cela réchauffe le cœur de poster et de recevoir déjà deux reviews qui attendent la suite !

**Caladwen7 : **Merci énormément ! Pour ton aide, elle m'aide beaucoup.

**Celebriante :** Merci de l'encouragement, la suite arrive… là ! lol

**L'alliance renaît**

_Le roi fut tué après plusieurs minutes de combat intensif, la reine subit le même sort en essayant de sauver sa fille, et la petite qui apparemment ne respirait plus fut laissée sous le corps de sa mère. Les orcs et uruk-hai s'en allèrent, ayant accomplit leur devoir..._

**Chapitre 2**

Le jour de l'attaque des serviteurs du Mal était une journée qui s'annonçait très spéciale pour tout le monde : c'était l'anniversaire de la princesse, qui allait atteindre ses 11 ans. Mais ce jour de joie ne fut pas au rendez-vous, contrairement à une certaine personne... Celle là même qui sauva la reine et sa fille bien des années auparavant. Ce vieil ami n'était autre que Mithrandir, ou Gandalf, qui après bien des années de silence voulait faire une surprise à la petite en réapparaissant. Mais la surprise ne fut pas pour elle, car la vision que le magicien avait devant lui le pétrifia. Le village était totalement rasé, des corps gisaient dans tous les coins, des maisons terminaient de brûler et une odeur acre s'en échappait. Gandalf chercha des survivants, mais n'en trouva aucun. Au palais, il retrouva la même vision d'horreur : d'abord le roi, mort avec son arme à la main, puis la reine, étendue comme si elle voulait attraper quelque chose... « _Ou quelqu'un..._ » se dit-il. Instantanément, il pensa à la petite. Il avait beau la chercher du regard, il ne la voyait pas. Il l'appela sans succès, alors il se mit à chercher son corps. La nuit tombait déjà et ses recherches ne furent pas fructueuses. Sur le point de s'en aller, un détail l'interpella : pourquoi la reine, aux doux cheveux blonds, aurait-elle des mèches de cheveux noirs ? Il souleva le corps. La princesse était bien là, immobile... Il crut le pire, mais vérifia tout de même si elle vivait, et à son grand soulagement il constata qu'elle respirait encore, très faiblement. Elle avait besoin de soins auxquels il n'avait pas accès. Il réagit sur le coup, siffla son cheval qui ne mit que très peu de temps pour apparaître et le pria de galoper aussi vite que le vent en direction de la demeure d'Elrond, la petite ayant besoin de soins elfiques.

Grispoil galopa trois jours et trois nuits, ne s'arrêtant qu'au quatrième jour, une fois en vue de la demeure elfique, épuisé. Gandalf le pria de continuer, car la petite ne survivrait pas si elle restait là : les soins que lui prodiguaient le magicien ne faisaient que retarder que la mort mais ne la sauveraient pas. Grispoil refusa, ses membres ne pouvant plus les porter. Gandalf se demandait bien comment il se rendrait au royaume d'Elrond, car il lui restait encore beaucoup de route devant lui et il manquait de temps. Son seul espoir restait Grispoil. Il le pria une dernière fois de galoper le reste du chemin en lui expliquant que la petite ne résisterait pas. Le cheval prit un dernier souffle et partit aussi vite qu'il lui était possible, et ce sans s'arrêter car autrement il ne pourrait repartir. Arrivé à Fondcombe, Gandalf descendit du cheval et couru à l'intérieur du palais en criant le nom d'Elrond. Celui-ci arriva, alerté.

Que vous arrive-t-il, mon ami ?

Il faut soigner cette enfant, et vite : il ne lui reste plus grand temps et mes soins ne font que retarder sa mort.

Mais qu'a-t-elle, et qui est-ce ? Gandalf, si vous voulez que je la soigne, il faut tout me dire.

Chaque chose en son temps mon ami, ce que je peux vous dire est qu'elle s'est fait toucher par une arme du seigneur noir, et que le poison circule dans ses veines. Je l'ai trouvée sur le seuil de la mort, et je n'ai fait que la retarder. Elrond, elle ne doit pas mourir !

(_S'adressant aux servantes du royaume_) Faites préparer une chambre de guérison, et vite ! (_A Gandalf_) Si ce que vous dites est vrai, je n'ai que très peu de temps.

Ils l'emmenèrent dans la chambre prévue pour elle. Elrond s'activa le plus vite possible à soigner ses blessures, certaines prirent toute la journée à guérir tant elles était profondes et souillées... Malgré ça il réussi à extraire presque tout le poison de son sang. Certaines particules du poison ne se retiraient pas, c'était comme si elles voulaient rester là et se mêler au corps de l'enfant. Elrond donna des ordres aux nourrices et sortit, accompagné de Gandalf, en direction de la terrasse où méditait fréquemment le souverain de Fondcombe.

Maintenant Gandalf, dites-moi ce que vous me cachez.

Très bien, mais ceci est une très longue histoire, alors demandons du thé, si vous le voulez bien.

Le thé arriva, et ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler. L'enfant, installée dans la maison de guérison, n'était autre qu'Ara, Princesse des Hommes et dernière descendante de la plus haute lignée des elfes de la Terre du Milieu. En apprenant qui elle était, le souverain fut grandement surprit.

Vous êtes fou de l'avoir amenée ici ! Gandalf, _il_ est ici, vous savez autant que moi qu'ils ne doivent pas se rencontrer, en aucun cas ! Cela pourrait compromettre leur destin à tous les deux...

Je le sais très bien mon ami, mais je ne pouvais me rendre plus loin dans l'état où elle était. Nous n'avons qu'à les empêcher de se croiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez rétablie pour que je puisse l'emmener ailleurs.

Et où l'emmèneriez-vous ? Aucun autre peuple que le nôtre ne voudra d'elle, et de cela même je ne suis pas sûr...

Thranduil ne vous doit-il pas une faveur ? Envoyez-lui un messager stipulant qu'une enfant importante viendra séjourner chez lui. Précisez qu'elle est orpheline et devra vivre au palais sous bonne garde. Bien sûr, il voudra savoir qui elle est, mais cela je vais m'en charger...

A ce moment même, aux maisons de guérison, Ara se réveillait tranquillement, l'air apeurée, ne sachant pas du tout où elle se trouvait. Elle appela ses parents, des images du carnage lui revinrent et elle comprit que maintenant elle devrait se débrouiller seule. Ara ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler, et elle se recoucha, déprimée. Un jeune homme qui passait devant les maisons entendit pleurer et entra. Il la vit couchée en boule sous ses couvertures, et, touché par sa tristesse, il s'approcha.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Elle leva la tête et le vit, là, debout devant elle, à la fixer. Très gênée, elle répondit :

Mes parents et tout mon peuple sont morts devant moi...

Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

Des orcs les ont tués. Moi j'ai été blessée, puis ma mère m'a cachée sous elle, mais je me suis évanouie, alors après je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé. Qui es-tu au juste ?

Estel. Moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents, mais j'étais plus jeune que toi, et eux aussi ont été tués par les orcs. J'avais une sœur, mais je ne connais rien d'elle. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

Ara, fille d'Anatar, seigneur de _Lanta Imirin, _la terre sacrée des elfes.

Ce n'est donc pas une légende !

Non, puisque j'existe.

Une voix retentit au loin : « _Estel ? Estel ? Mais où êtes-vous ? »_

Je dois y aller, mais garde espoir. Tes parents sont bien là où ils sont.

Merci Estel.

Ce dernier partit au pas de course, mais au détour du couloir il percuta Elrond et le magicien. Craignant qu'ils se soient racontés trop de chose, les deux sages posèrent plusieurs questions aux enfants, mais ils se rendirent compte qu'aucun des deux ne savait qui était vraiment l'autre. Car Estel était celui à qui Ara n'aurait jamais dû parler...

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Ara allait beaucoup mieux et le seigneur décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se rendre à Mirkwood avec Gandalf. Le magicien lui apprit la nouvelle et elle ne fut pas du tout ravie, car elle se sentait bien à Fondcombe et voulait y rester. Au crépuscule, Gandalf la fit monter sur Grispoil, devant lui, et partit au galop, en direction de la demeure de Thranduil.


	3. Chapter 3

3eme chapitre et non le dernier, voila Mirkwood. Je veux m'excuser pour l'attente à chaque fois, mais avec un bébé il est dur de trouver le temps d'écrire.

**L'alliance renaît**

_Une semaine s'était écoulée. Ara allait beaucoup mieux et le seigneur Elrond décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se rendre à Mirkwood avec Gandalf. Le magicien lui apprit la nouvelle et elle ne fut pas du tout ravie, car elle se sentait bien à Fondcombe et désirait y rester. Au crépuscule, Gandalf la fit monter devant lui sur Grispoil, et ils partirent au galop en direction de la demeure de Thranduil._

**Chapitre 3**

\- Voyons Ara, tu ne vas pas me faire la tête tout le long du voyage. Nous n'avions pas le choix, il fallait t'emmener chez Thranduil, comprends que ce n'est que pour ton bien...

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient quitté Fondcombe, et Ara n'avait dit aucun mot, rien, et pas même la magie de Gandalf, ses plats préférés ou le beau paysage pouvaient la faire sortir de son mutisme. Le magicien pouvait comprendre ça, car après le massacre de son village, la mort de ses parents, il la forçait à quitter le seul endroit où elle se sentait finalement en sécurité pour l'emmener dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait point. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et qu'elle le veuille ou non elle irait à Mirkwood, et ce sans trop s'attarder car qui sait ce qui rôde dans les parages ?... C'est ainsi, dans un silence complet, qu'ils repartirent enfin au galop. Du fait qu'elle gardait le silence, Ara tombait souvent dans ses souvenirs, ce qui la faisait pleurer à chaque fois. Elle essayait toujours de le cacher tant bien que mal, mais Gandalf le voyait tout le temps. Et, malgré lui, il devait la laisser faire son deuil par elle-même.

Grispoil, qui commençait à fatiguer, s'arrêta. Le magicien, un peu surpris, ne le força pas à continuer, et il monta un campement pour la nuit qui s'annonçait fraîche. Comme à son habitude, il ne dormait que d'un œil et ce fut une chance car il sentit des présences peu amicales approcher silencieusement, si silencieusement signifie en cassant chaque branche sur le chemin... Il réveilla Ara, mais fatiguée comme elle était ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Les orques approchaient de plus en plus, ils devaient partir au plus vite. Gandalf abandonna le campement ainsi que toutes les affaires de la petite, et ils partirent à toute allure vers le royaume de la Forêt Noire qui était encore à une journée de route. A peine furent-ils partis qu'ils entendirent les orcs détruire le campement et furent soulagés d'être en vie.

OoOoOoOoO

Ils arrivèrent à Mirkwood avant midi et furent aussitôt accueillis par les gardes en service. Le roi fut prévenu de leur arrivée et vint à leur rencontre.

\- Gandalf, mon ami, je suis heureux que vous soyez enfin ici, trop de soucis pour un homme de mon âge n'est pas une bonne chose.

\- Voyons, vous n'êtes pas si vieux, et vous pouvez encore régner de longues années, roi Thranduil.

_\- (En remarquant la petite) _Est-ce elle ? La princesse des Terres Oubliées ?

\- Oui, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait perdu sa langue depuis notre départ...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, venez à l'intérieur, elle finira bien par parler un jour_. _

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ils arrivèrent dans une très grande salle, où les murs de pierre avaient l'air d'être imprégnés dans le bois, des rideaux de pierres vertes pendaient ici et là, on aurait même pus croire que la nature même vivait dans le palais, des oiseaux de toutes sortes chantaient, des animaux aussi merveilleux les un que les autres gambadaient à travers le corridor. Au fond, il y avait le trône du Roi avec plusieurs chaises dont l'une occupée par un elfe blond, perdu dans ses pensées. Le roi pria l'enfant d'emmener la petite dans sa chambre puisqu'il devait s'entretenir avec Gandalf. Ara suivit l'enfant à contrecœur, car elle ne voulait en aucun cas quitter Gandalf, et elle avait encore l'espoir qu'il la prendrait avec lui. Le jeune homme ne se soucia même pas de la petite et partit à travers un dédale de couloirs. Il marchait droit devant lui, encore dans ses pensées…

Arrivée à la chambre, il n'avait toujours pas eu un regard ou une parole de bienvenue. Elle non plus ne lui parlait ni ne le regardait, mais pour un prince elfe c'était un devoir en tant qu'hôte de bien accueillir son invitée, à moins que ça ne lui plaise pas plus qu'à elle. Trouvant son attitude insolente, elle parla :

\- Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous d'être là, mais vous pourriez au moins faire un effort pour bien m'accueillir.

\- _(sortant de sa rêverie)_ Ah pardon, je n'étais pas moi-même... disons que j'étais ailleurs. Voilà votre chambre, la mienne est à quelques pas au fond du couloir. Et je me nomme Legolas Vertefeuille.

\- Pardonnez mon mauvais caractère, je suis Ara de _Lanta Imirin. _Et oui, cela existe _(disant cela avec un sourire pensant à Estel)_.

\- Je vois que quelqu'un vous a déjà posé la question.

\- Oui, un jeune homme à Fondcombe, il se nommait Estel, je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

\- Je crois cela indiscret de vous demander ce qu'il a fait, alors je vais vous laisser vous rafraîchir. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, venez me trouver.

\- Merci beaucoup Prince.

\- Appelez moi Legolas.

\- Seulement si on arrête de se vouvoyer.

\- Cela me va, à plus tard Ara.

Et Legolas repartit de par où ils étaient arrivés, la laissant perplexe. A peine arrivée et elle avait déjà un ami. Dans le fond ça ne sera peut-être pas si horrible de vivre ici...


	4. Chapter 4

Ara se retourna sur elle-même et vit une chambre plus somptueuse que celle qu'elle avait déjà eue auparavant : un lit en baldaquin se trouvait sur le bord de la fenêtre, et elle avait une vue magnifique sur la forêt et sur le lac. Le lit, moelleux comme de la ouate, lui donnait envie d'y rester toute sa vie. Elle avait même un voile pour masquer sa chambre la nuit. Dans le coin droit de la chambre il y avait une coiffeuse avec plein d'accessoires de maquillage ainsi que d'autres pour les cheveux, puis toutes sortes de bijoux étaient soigneusement rangés par paire dans les tiroirs. Rongée par la curiosité, elle ouvra la garde-robe et faillit s'évanouir de stupeur : toutes sortes de robes, de toutes les couleurs, étaient rangées là. Il y avait des robes aux manches courtes ou longues, aux jupes longues ou courtes, en soie ou en coton, avec des décolletés comme elle n'en avait jamais vus ou avec des bustiers sans décolleté. Voyant la splendeur de ces robes, elle se dit que jamais elle n'oserait en mettre une, mais comme elle n'avait pas emmené de robe convenable pour assister au repas du roi, elle était désespérée. Elle aurait voulu que sa mère soit là à ce moment, elle au moins aurait su laquelle mettre. A l'âge qu'elle avait, être perdue devant des robes était idiot, mais elle voulait de l'aide. Il fallait qu'elle surprenne tout le monde, et surtout Gandalf. Elle s'en voulait un peu de l'austérité dont elle avait fait preuve face à lui tout le long du voyage.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute si mes parents sont morts et qu'il m'a emmenée de places en places sans arrêt.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à se faire pardonner, il lui fallait trouver de l'aide de suite. Legolas était le plus proche d'elle, mais c'était un peu gênant de lui demander de l'aide à propos de robes...

\- Ce n'est probablement pas du tout son domaine, d'ailleurs je me demande quels sont ses domaines. Il a l'air fort et bien bâtit. Et assez beau...

Non, il ne fallait pas encore divaguer. Elle se concentra et décida de trouver une domestique ou même une nourrice. Il devait bien y avoir une nourrice dans un château avec des enfants, non ?

\- Est-ce que Legolas a des frères et soeurs ? Non ma vieille, il faut te concentrer pour trouver la nourrice, mais où peut-elle bien être ?

Ara parlait toute seule depuis maintenant cinq minutes lorsqu'elle en vint à l'idée de sortir dans les couloirs du palais chercher cette nourrice. Elle ouvrit la porte, passa la tête par l'ouverture et vit que tout était désert, alors elle marcha vers la salle d'où elle était venue, la salle avec les trônes. Là, le banquet commençait à être installé et un des domestiques l'arrêta.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais aucun membre de la cour n'a le droit de se présenter ici avant la fin des préparatifs.

\- Mais je ne fais pas partie de la cour, je suis Ara, je viens d'arriver avec Gandalf, le magicien.

\- Mais alors que faites-vous ici, vous devriez être entrain de vous préparer, demoiselle Ara.

\- C'est que... je n'arrive pas à choisir comment m'habiller. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de robes, de bijoux, et d'accessoires à ma disposition... dit-elle, embêtée.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, demoiselle Ara. Retournez dans votre chambre, je vous enverrais quelqu'un pour vous aider à choisir sans tarder.

\- Merci, merci pour tout, dit-elle en partant en courrant.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle commença à paniquer : qui allait donc venir pour l'aider à s'habiller ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas frapper à la porte. Elle paniquait, stressait en se demandant qui allait venir, et la personne à la porte devait avoir perdu patience, car elle décida d'entrer dans la chambre et elle se positionna derrière Ara. Cette dernière marchait de long en large, et la personne la suivait de très près. Arrivée au bout de la chambre, il fallut bien qu'Ara se retourne, et elle fonça dans...

\- Mais que faites-vous là ? Partez, j'attends quelqu'un pour m'aider à régler un problème vital.

\- Choisir une robe est devenu vital maintenant ? Un domestique a pensé que je serais le mieux qualifié pour t'aider puisque je suis le Prince de ce royaume, et que je connais à la lettre le protocole à suivre lors de pareilles soirées.

\- Oh... Je dois vous sembler stupide, une fille, et qui plus est une Princesse, ayant de la difficulté à choisir une robe pour plaire à ses hôtes...

\- Premièrement, je ne savais pas qu'on avait recommencé à se vouvoyer, et deuxièmement, même si tu es une princesse, c'est normal que tu ais des difficultés à choisir une robe avec tout ce que tu as vécu. Oui, je suis au courant de tout. Gandalf en a parlé avec mon père, et j'étais présent. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on choisit cette robe oui ou non ? Dit-il en lui relevant le menton.

Avec un sourire reconnaissant, elle se leva, alla devant la garde-robe encore ouverte, et inspecta toutes les robes. Elle en choisit deux : la première était bleue avec de longues manches évasées et transparentes, dont la longue jupe était simple mais belle. La seconde était une robe mauve foncé à bretelles fines, avec une jupe légère et échancrée, paraissant voler, et ses couleurs en dégradé de mauve la mettaient en valeur. Legolas ne regardait même pas les robes, perdu dans ses songes en regardant dehors. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'Ara attendait une réponse impatiemment. Elle commençait vraiment à perdre patience, et elle se fit remarquer par un raclement de gorge.

\- Hm hm... Je te dérange peut-être, mais pourrais-tu rester ici avec moi ? J'ai un problème de robe à régler.

Legolas, surpris par son audace et son manque de patience à son égard, tiqua sur sa dernière phrase et s'irrita. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à l'aider.

\- Je te ferai remarquer que tu n'es pas le centre de l'univers, Ara. Et puis je suis fatigué de t'aider, surtout si tu te comportes ainsi avec moi.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et au dernier moment, juste avant de passer le cadre, il se retourna.

\- Et la mauve t'irait sûrement le mieux, mais ce n'est que mon avis. On se verra au banquet...

Ara ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Peut-être avait-elle été impolie avec lui, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas obligé de l'aider, mais elle ne le pensait pas si susceptible. Mais bon, elle ne se laisserait pas démoraliser par un prince arrogant et prétentieux. Mais tout de même, elle ne voulait pas que déjà cela tourne mal ici, et surtout pas avec la seule personne de son âge.

Elle commença à s'habiller, et, n'étant pas habituée à mettre des robes de ce genre, une bataille comme personne n'en a jamais vu débuta, puis on frappa à sa porte.

\- Allez-vous en Prince, j'essaie de m'habiller.

Sur ces paroles la porte s'ouvrit, une dame apparu et vit Ara en prise avec sa robe, qu'elle avait au-dessus de sa tête, ses bras étant en l'air. La vue était comique, mais pour ne pas blesser la jeune fille, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et aucune simagrée.

\- Peut-être puis-je vous être utile ?

\- Oui, assurément, la robe ne veut pas être enfilée par moi.

La dame rit à la remarque, et s'avança vers Ara, puis la libéra. Une fois le champ de bataille calmé, elle l'aida à enfiler sa robe proprement. Ara fut soulagée et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se trouvait idiote, une jeune fille banale bien que Princesse, habillée avec une robe digne des plus grandes Reines. La dame vit la mine renfrognée de la jeune demoiselle et se sentit mal pour elle.

\- Voyons dame Ara, il ne faut pas être ainsi, vous êtes ravissante. Et puis, cette soirée est en votre honneur. Souriez, vous n'êtes pas coiffée et il reste encore quelque chose à mettre, mais je ne pourrais rien faire sans un sourire de votre part.

Ara la regarda, et face à cet enthousiasme elle ne put que sourire. Elle s'assit alors face au miroir de la coiffeuse. La dame s'apprêta à la coiffer de manière elfique, cheveux raides mais bien ordonnés avec des tresses. Chaque tresse avait une place et une signification propre, c'est pour cela qu'aucun elfe n'avait la même coiffure qu'un autre. La dame ouvrit un tiroir et y chercha un collier somptueux sertit de pierre, des améthystes mauves. Le collier était aménagé en trois étages, et il allait très bien avec la robe, se collant parfaitement à la forme d'Ara.

\- Voilà, je crois que vous êtes prête pour le banquet. Je vous laisse maintenant, j'ai des enfants à aller voir.

\- Attendez, comment avez-vous su que j'avais besoin de vous ?

\- Mais le prince Legolas m'a prévenue, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vous aider à vous habiller et qu'une femme serait plus utile.

\- Merci, pour tout. Vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom.

\- Maëwa. Je suis nourrice et je m'occupe de l'infirmerie du royaume. Au revoir, dame Ara.

Elle sortit en fermant la porte. Ara, surprise par ce que la nourrice lui avait dit au sujet de Legolas, ne remarqua même pas l'intrus approcher d'elle.

\- Je ne le comprendrais jamais, je crois...

\- Tu ne comprendras pas quoi, Ara ?

Elle avait parlé à voix haute, se pensant seule. L'intrus, qui n'était autre que Gandalf, la fit sursauter en parlant. Il était venu la chercher et voir si elle était prête. Voyant que tout était fini et qu'elle pouvait se rendre à la soirée, il lui offrit sa main, qu'elle prit aussitôt. En route, il lui demanda ce quelle avait voulu dire plus tôt.

\- Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprendras jamais ?

\- Rien Gandalf, rien.

Gandalf ne prêta plus attention à ce sujet, puisqu'ils venaient d'arriver à la salle du banquet. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour Ara, et elle se sentit intimidée. Gandalf, lui, avança à travers cette foule et se rendit face au roi. Le voyant partir, elle courra jusqu'à lui, ne voulant pas le perdre. Les voyant arriver, le roi proclama que le banquet pouvait commencer. De nombreuses tables avaient été mises à la disposition des invités, de somptueux repas avaient été préparés, mais Ara ne mangeait pas grand-chose. Elle avait compris que Gandalf repartirait dès que le souper serait terminé, et elle s'en attristait. De loin, deux yeux fixaient Ara et virent le désarroi qui la rongeait. L'inconnu n'aimait pas ça, et se jura de l'aider de son mieux à surmonter cette épreuve. Le repas terminé, des danses lui succédèrent, mais rien n'attira l'attention d'Ara. Elle ne pensait qu'au départ de Gandalf, pour cette fois-ci ne pas le rater. Une dame vint à sa rencontre pour apprendre à la connaître, et pour ne pas paraître impolie Ara accepta de répondre à toutes ses questions. Elle ne tourna la tête qu'une seconde ou deux, et Gandalf avait déjà disparu. Elle se leva de suite.

\- Pardonnez-moi ma dame, mais où se trouvent les écuries ?

La dame lui expliqua comment s'y rendre, alors Ara courut le long du mur de la salle et, sans s'arrêter, elle ouvrit les portes et traversa la grande cour. Les écuries se trouvaient juste devant elle lorsqu'elle entendit Grispoil hennir. Elle augmenta alors sa vitesse et s'arrêta juste à l'entrée du bâtiment, bloquant le passage à Gandalf.

\- Pas cette fois, vous ne pouvez partir sans me dire quand vous reviendrez.

\- Je ne le sais pas, lorsque le vent me mènera ici.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant, vous êtes tout ce qui me reste.

Quitter la jeune fille lui était douloureux, mais Gandalf demanda en elfique à Grispoil de la contourner et il partit au galop sans se retourner. Ara cria son nom sans réponse. Il était partit, la laissant seule une fois de plus. Au paroxysme de sa tristesse, elle resta là à fixer le vide, là où Gandalf venait de disparaître. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais elle ne le remarqua même pas. Elle ne vit pas plus une ombre s'approcher et lui poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Il reviendra, crois-moi. Il ne t'abandonnera pas, pas cette fois.


End file.
